The Places We Could've Gone
by we'reonfire
Summary: My eyes scan the letter again, waiting furiously for the words to make sense to my fuddled brain. "The last thing I want to say to you: my only wish for us, my sweet, is I wish we could have finished the things we started. Always, Katniss."


a/n: I wrote this in the font of Georgia on my laptop and I was just admiring the way it looked, so professional :)

If you have tumblr, you should be cool and follow me. www(_DOT_)mahnameiskiara(_DOT_)tumblr(_DOT_)com

disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Hunger Games or Suzanne Collin's characters.

* * *

**. the places we could've gone .**

* * *

My eyes scan the letter again, waiting furiously for the words to make sense to my fuddled brain.

* * *

_ Dear Peeta,  
If you're reading this, then I guess I'm dead. That's okay though, this simply means I've fulfilled my dying wish. There are so many things I wish I could have done, see Prim grow up, see Gale find someone, see you everyday maybe. There are so many things I want to say to you that I could never say to you in person. _

_Like for one, I really love you, I do. You probably think I hate you, and probably feel like throwing this letter into a fire, but please just listen first._

_The only reason I couldn't tell you, was because I wanted to keep you safe. That was all I wanted for you, for us. You might be with someone else now, maybe she's reading this too. All I want to tell you is that as long as she can love you, and stay with you till the very end, and can keep up with your endless baking, then she has my blessing. _

_Tell Prim I love her, and tell Gale that I will forever be in his debt; for the things he's done for me and my family. Tell my mother that I love her, and that she is the last thing Prim might have. Tell Rory to treat Prim well and right. _

_And as for you, you are my one and only. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I had so much to deal with and keeping you safe was one of my top priorities. I will love you forever, and I wish we could have existed in another time, where we could fall in love and get married peacefully. Stay strong. Don't give up until you've fought long and hard for the world that Prim and Rory and Posy deserve. Don't give up until you've finished all the things you've started. _

_The last thing I want to say to you; that my only wish for us, my sweet, is I wish we could have finished the things __**we**__ started. _

_ Always,  
Katniss _

* * *

The words only fully sink in now. My breath hitches at the _I love you_ written in her dainty and neat printing.

_You might be with someone else, maybe she's reading this too. _

Doesn't she just understand that she will _always_ be the only one? My breath quickens and my head spins.

_If you're reading this, then I guess I'm dead. _

Dead.

Dead.

That damn word replaying in my mind, taunting me with every move I make.

Dead.

Dead equals failure.

I've failed her.

My hands start to tremble, the faint voice of Finnick Odair sounding in my mind. The letter slips from my hands and falls to the ground. My eyes stare into the gray, sterile walls of District Thirteen blankly, unable to process what happened.

"Katniss Everdeen, forever known as the Girl on Fire died today as she was known, fighting and being brave." Caesar's voice cuts through the silence of my room. A picture of an olive-skinned girl comes on the screen. All I can think, is how _horrible it must be for her family and her loved ones._

Wait.

Katniss Everdeen.

My knees buckle and my body lands on my small squeaky bed and my hands burrow themselves in my overgrown hair. Tears slip from my eyes, the letter forgotten on the floor.

"I'm done. I'm done Finnick, I want to go home, I want to wake up from this nightmare, I don't want to be here anymore." I don't even recognize my raspy and scratchy voice.

The weight of the world is lifted from my shoulders when I realize she is dead.

My task is done. She's safe now.

Just not here.

My mind conjures up a picture of Katniss, but it can't seem to do it.

It hits me.

What does she look like? Silver eyes or green? Tall or petite? Brown hair or black?

I forgot what she looked like. My heart constricts when a picture of her comes on the screen, twirling and laughing, fire threatening to engulf her being.

The last thing I think before I fall, is,

_I'm sorry too Katniss, I wish you could have stayed to finish the things you started. _

* * *

**. the places we could've gone .**


End file.
